Speak Now
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Erza comes back from her mission, and finds that Gray is getting married, and marrying the wrong girl. Will she make it in time to change his mind? Happy Valentine's Day! A GrayZa (and other couples) oneshot. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." Read and Review!


**Hey everyone! Here's a GrayZa Valentine's Day Oneshot :) It's pretty long, but I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray was in the room, staring at his reflection in the big mirror. He looked out of place-a little too worried, his tux looking too uncomfortable. He sighed. Today was his wedding day, to Juvia. He had tried to love her, he tried. But his strong feelings for the woman he truly loved were always there, and would never go away.

Erza. Did she even think of him anymore? After they confessed their love for each other, she took on an S-class mission. The mission was only supposed to take six months at the very most, but some horrible things happened to the towns in the area where she went. She ended up staying there for two years. She sent very minimal word back to the guild, so Gray was constantly thinking about her.

He started dating Juvia when Erza didn't come back after three months. It was nothing serious, and they hadn't done anything serious in their dating time. He proposed to her, thinking that Erza would come back and not return his feelings.

He knew that Juvia was madly in love with him. There were times that the two shared that made them happy, but it seemed more like the happiness of two close friends. No matter how annoying she could be, he cared for her and wanted to make her happy. So what other way than to marry her, her life's dream? Gray sat down on the chair behind him and put his face in his hands.

What had he gotten himself into?

**XX-XX**

Juvia was sitting down in a chair in front of a mirror, her friend Gina curling her hair. She smiled brightly at her reflection, but her smile didn't meet her eyes. Despite that today was her wedding day to Gray Fullbuster, she was sad on the inside.

She closed her eyes and recalled what happened yesterday.

-Flashback-

_Lyon had ran up to her when she was walking home. "Juvia, you're really pushing through with this wedding?" he asked. Juvia looked at the man she knew loved her. "Yes; is something the matter, Lyon?" she asked. He looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. He tried to say it was nothing, but Juvia knew better. "Lyon, what's bothering you? I know something is wrong." she said._

_"I just can't believe you're marrying Gray. I wish you'd wake up and see that what you need is right in front of you." he confessed. Juvia knew he was angry about her choosing Gray over him. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Lyon. However, I must go." she said, and turned to leave._

_"Are you happy?" he asked._

_She stopped, and turned. "Y-yes, I suppose so." Then she proceeded to walk away, leaving Lyon there. _

-End flashback-

Back to the present, Juvia nodded eagerly to whatever her bridesmaids said to her, but she wasn't listening at all. She recalled her answer to Lyon's question. She knew that statement was true…right?

Or maybe she just liked how it sounded.

With questioning feelings, she got ready for her "big" day.

**XX-XX**

Erza was a woman of class. She was definitely not the type of person to rudely barge in on a wedding. But then again, Gray was not the type to marry the wrong girl, right?

Erza knew that she was in love with Gray for quite some time. When they confessed to each other, she was overjoyed, but she panicked. She was scared of the chance of her heart breaking again. Thus, she soon after accepted a dangerous and nearly impossible S-class mission. The mission involved deadly death magic being performed by dark mages. She had finished the job after a month, but so many citizens in many of the surrounding towns were affected; so she ended up staying there for a total of two years.

She wasn't exactly sure how it happened. In the two years, Gray ended up dating Juvia for a bit. Again, Erza didn't know how it happened, but she had received word a year later that they were engaged. She was convinced that it was Juvia who proposed and not Gray. All her friends told her that it was completely one-sided, and Gray was just being nice or trying to do something about Erza's absence. Erza appreciated their assurances, but what if Gray actually had feelings for the rain mage? Erza shook the thought out of her head. Her nerves were getting to her.

In truth, Erza had visited Fairy Tail recently; just last week, which is how she gained all this information (other than writing to Lucy). She didn't want Gray to know she was there, because she didn't think she could face him.

And now, today. Today was Gray's wedding day. It was also Erza's last chance to finally make things right. She looked at herself in her pale pink dress. The end of the garment fell right above her knees. After taking a final look at her appearance, she walked out of her house and made her way to the cathedral.

**XX- At the church... -XX**

Erza's heart was beating a thousand times a second. She was inside the church!..well,_ technically _inside. She was hiding in one of the confessional booths in the church.

She looked at the wedding audience. There was a row that stood out to her- six people dressed in pastel, the colors blatantly standing out. _Probably Juvia's friends, _she thought. She saw lots of people she knew-Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Jet, Levy, Gajeel, and more-all seated in the pews. _Looks like I was the only one uninvited. _She smirked.

She then focused on the task at hand. _How am I going to do this? _She was soon lost in a daydream of how she finally won Gray's heart, and the wedding was called off, and then he and Erza-

A voice called out in the dark booth.

"Hey there, Erza!" Erza's heart did a front flip, and she whipped her head around to see two big eyes gleaming back at her through an opening in the curtain. (The curtain separates the two connected booths.) "Oh, Happy, it's just you." she sighed with relief. "What are you doing back here?"

"We got hungry, so we tried to find some food. There's no food here, did you know that?!" the cat told her. "Wait, _we?" _Erza asked. "Aye! Natsu is here too!" he reported. "Natsu?" Erza asked. "Mmf." was the reply of the dragon slayer. She heard him gag, and knew his hunger was getting to him.

"What are you doing here, Erza? We missed you!" Happy asked. Erza stuttered, unable to form a real sentence. "It's Gray, right?" Happy concluded. Erza sighed, "Yes."

"Great!" Happy cheered. Erza looked at the cat, confused. "How is that great?" she asked. "Well, Gray is still in love with you! You have to admit, you did leave him hanging when you left. But really, he loves you so much. I don't think he even _likes_ Juvia." Happy explained. "So…how does that help me?" Erza asked.

"WELL, Erza, you can stop the wedding! I think there's a part where you can do that…" Happy muttered. "THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted in the booths. Erza was thankful for all the talking outside, so no one could hear their conversation. "Lucy!" Erza greeted. "Erza?" Lucy asked. "Aye, it's Erza!" Happy confirmed.

Lucy turned on a light in the booth. Erza smiled at her. "Erza! You're back! Again!" she laughed, and hugged the redhead. "We missed you! But what are you doing here?" she asked.

Erza looked down and blushed. "Oh, it's Gray, isn't it?" Lucy asked with a smile. Erza just nodded. "You know that Gray still loves you…right?" Lucy checked. Erza nodded once more, "I love him as well." she confessed. Happy told Lucy his previous idea, and the blonde agreed. "I know Lyon is in love with Juvia. You belong with Gray, and Lyon belongs with her. It will all work out!" Lucy smiled brightly.

The organ sounded; playing a song that seemed to sound like a death march. "And that's our cue to go. C'mon, Happy." Lucy announced as she helped Natsu get up and walk out of the booth. "Good luck, Erza!" Happy laughed, and they left the booth.

Erza peeked out through a crack in the booth's door. Juvia was walking down the aisle, a pageant-queen grace about her. Her gown was shaped like a pastry; it was thin on top, but seemed to get bigger and bigger as it went down.

As the priest led the ceremony, Erza was lost in her thoughts. _I can do this, I can do this…wait…can I? _Her thoughts were getting worse and worse, and she was starting to panic. Time was running out.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." the priest spoke the words she was waiting for loudly.

Erza's eyes widened. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. She slowly stood up, and opened the booth's door. The door creaked loudly, and suddenly all eyes were on her. Many people gasped her name. Juvia's friends looked at her, horrified.

The first person she saw was Gray. He looked miserable up there, like something was wrong.

Something, like the fact he was marrying someone he didn't want to marry.

Juvia gasped. With all these eyes on her, Erza felt as though she was choking. She could feel her stage fright creeping through her body. "I…I don't mean to interrupt…I…I'll just…um…" she stammered. She frantically looked through the crowd, and her eyes were met with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy's smiling faces. Lucy gave her an encouraging nod. Erza sighed, and started over.

"Gray, I love you." Her confession earned gasps that chorused throughout the church. "I've been in love with you since I met you. I didn't do anything because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. I don't even know why I felt that way, because I know you'd take care of me. But still, I got scared, and I took the mission. I had no idea it'd take two years. I'm sorry for leaving you waiting, and I'm sorry that I never did anything or contacted you. And now, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding. I'm sorry. If I could do it all over, I'd love you right." Erza bowed her head at the end of her apology.

There was a moment of silence. Then, everyone erupted into cheers. Erza slowly looked up. Everyone was shouting, "It's about time!", or "Finally, she admitted it!", or "Hurry up and get her, Gray!" Erza saw Juvia's shocked face, and slowly turned to leave.

She was almost out the door, when a hand grabbed hers. She whipped around, and saw it was Gray. "Erza." he spoke, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Erza hugged him just as tightly.

"Erza, please don't be sorry. I'm still in love with you. When you left, I had no idea what to do. I started spending time with Juvia again, and I tried to forget you; I really did. But I was never happy. Nothing could replace what I had with you. And I know how dumb that sounds, but-" Gray was rambling, and Erza, on a random impulse, pressed her lips to the ice mages'.

More cheers sounded. When they finally parted, Gray embraced her once more. "I'll meet you outside, at the back door; I just have to get out of this tux." Gray whispered in her ear. She let go of him, and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't say my vows." Gray smiled, and he ran to what Erza assumed was the groom's room.

Erza went outside, waiting at the church's back door. After a few minutes, the door opened, and Gray came out, wearing a white shirt and black pants. "I'm so glad you were around." he smiled, and they ran out, hands intertwined.

**XX- MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CHURCH… -XX**

Juvia's friends were causing uproar. They were disgusted by Gray's ways, and even more disgusted with Erza. On the other hand, Fairy Tail members were all smiling and cheering, glad that the two had finally done something about their relationship. Juvia was kneeling on the ground, still shocked.

Suddenly, Juvia stood up. She raised her hand, and silence fell. "I'll admit, I am shaken that I have no groom. But I would like you all to know that as much as I care for Gray-sama, I've known that he was in love with Erza. I am happy for them, because now Gray is happy." she explained. This seemed to settle the audience down, but her friends were still frowning.

"I would like to say something!" Everyone turned now to see Lyon standing. "I, too, have known that Gray was always in love with Erza. And I thought that Juvia would never realize that, but…I would like to take this time to do something." He walked to Juvia. "I love you, Juvia." he confessed. Juvia gasped in joy. "I…I love you too, Lyon. I think I always have. I'm so sorry that I never recognized it, and I'm sorry for our disagreement the other day." The two smiled at each other, shared a loving embrace. A booming applause started.

"Wait, what just happened?" Lisanna asked, puzzled.

"Are **_they_** having a wedding now?" Levy asked.

"Oh, how wonderful for Juvia!" Mira smiled.

"When is it over?" Gajeel stated, earning a slap from his girlfriend, Levy.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" Natsu shouted, but Lucy pulled him down. "IS FOOD ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!" she demanded.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful wedding. Does anyone else have anything to say?" the priest called out above the noisy crowd.

Gajeel suddenly stood up. "Levy!" he said, and turned to the small girl. "Levy, we've been dating for so long, and I love you. So I was thinking…" he said, and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Levy put her hands to her face and gasped. "Oh, Gajeel…" she murmured. "Levy McGarden, will you marry me?" Gajeel asked. Everyone waited in suspense for her response. "Yes…yes! I will!" Levy agreed, and kissed him. Everyone cheered.

Natsu's eyes widened, and so did his smile. He jumped up on a pew. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SAYING NOW?! I TOLD YOU, THEY DON'T HAVE FOOD!" Lucy shouted to him. Natsu turned to her. "Hey, Luce! Wanna get married?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

In that moment, Lucy's eyes widened. She looked back into Natsu's big ones. Her heart pounded in her ears. She shakily reached her hand out towards him, about to say yes, when-

She smacked him in the face, the blow sending him into the aisle. "I WOULD, BUT AT LEAST ASK ME PROPERLY!" she shouted. Natsu, now slumped in the aisle, rubbed his head. "So…dinner?" he asked. Lucy smiled, and nodded. She ran to the fire breather and playfully tackled him, which resulted in the two laughing and holding each other.

"Wait…so are they getting married too?" Cana was confused, and the near-empty wine bottle she was holding didn't seem to be helping.

"I…well…maybe?" Mira guessed.

"My, this has certainly been an eventful day! This closes the ceremony…or, what's left of one. May peace be with all of you!" the priest said. Everyone cheered, and filed out of the church. "See you all at the next wedding!" Happy laughed, and flew out.

**XX- Meanwhile... -XX**

Gray looked at Erza, who was beside him. They had been sitting by the riverside, watching the stars. Erza was now sleeping soundly; exhausted from today's events. Gray saw a stray eyelash on her cheek. He looked at the hair, and remembered what Lucy had once said about eyelashes and wishes.

He put the small hair between his fingers. "I wish this happiness will last forever." he whispered, and blew the eyelash into the air.

Erza stirred when she heard his voice. "What?" she asked sleepily. Gray smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Nothing, go to sleep." he said, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gray?"

"Yes, Erza?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gray smiled. He could feel his wish working already.

**XXXXX**


End file.
